


Groundhog Day

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, New Game Pushish, Not Beta Read, not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: I’ve lost count on how many times that I’ve ran this run… what worst about it is that none of my friends seems to remember anything… so why does it feel different this time?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Can't Be Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242205) by [PixieRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/pseuds/PixieRed). 



Thou hast fallen and lost thy life, unbeknownst to thee the name of the thief.

Thou hast lost thy wager and becomes but a cog of the strong.

So thy rehabilitation endeth incomplete, and thy baseless indignity shall becometh reality…

* * *

Date: 4/9 Saturday

I sat up and groaned as a flash of light hits me. “Well, that didn’t go well that time.” I mumbled as I looked around and saw the same time train that I arrived on many times.

_‘As soon as I get to Leblanc, I need to take stock on what went wrong.’_

It’s funny and annoying staring from the start of my probation, having to start the bonds… and relationships all over again. You would think that I would be used to it by now, given that I’ve ran this path many times before, but I never did.

The problem was, coming to know people that you could trust wholeheartedly who now see you as a criminal. Case in point with Sojiro, the man I see as more of a father then my own now acts coldly to me, I know it changes in the coming months, but it would be nice not having to Groundhog Day this again and again. I did try numerous times about me reliving this year again and again, but they never believed me.

Taking stock didn’t take as long as I thought it would. _‘… Just need to head into Okumura’s Palace sooner this time.’_

As laid in bed, a strange feeling washed over me, one that kinda felt like the Metaverse… but different. I shrugged it off with the thought of it’s a future me problem and fell asleep, knowing that the Velvet Room awaited.

* * *

Date: 4/11

Order, something which I’ve come to know all too well in the years. Even though I’m meant to stop the Ruin that is meant to becoming.

The same feeling as before hits me as I made my way out of the underground station with the expectation of it raining, only to see the damp ground of a rain that’s bin and gone. _‘This isn’t right…’_ There were barely any students around as well.

A word of advice, never stand at the top of the stairs to a station because one, you’re stopping the flow of foot traffic and two, someone might bump into you and you could either fall back down the steps or face-first into the floor… I happened to be the latter of this one.

I was glad that the person who bumped me was paying attention and was able to stop me making a fool of myself.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Ann said before she stood in front of me to see if I was alright.

_‘What is going on? No rain, no students and I’m meeting Ann sooner than normal…’_

Lost in my head, I didn’t hear Ann speak and with a couple of clicks of her fingers, I zone in on her. “Sorry, what was that?”

She let a humph out before folding her arms. “I was asking if you are alight, but I’m starting to think I may have walked into you too hard.”

I give a small wave. “I fine, thank you, just… lost that all.” By now she must have known who I was and playing the lost card might just keep Kamoshida from picking her up… then again it might not but it was a chance I was willing to take seeing as order was being forgotten this time around.

Sadly, I was wrong, and a bit of order was restored given that the events played out the same.

The days played out like normal which was nice, I pushed Ryuji and Morgana in Kamoshidas’ Palace in the hopes that we could take care of Kamoshida before he rapes Shiho. Yeah, I know I said about following order, but I didn’t want to see Ann go through all that again.

We did well with the three of us and I glad when Ann joined us two days before the date. And with a fourth, we pushed hard and secured a route… it was a death march I know, but we did what I never thought was possible.

* * *

Date: 4/21

I was glad that we were able to save Shiho and I was even happy to get to know her more then I did in the past. We let her in on our secret due to Ryuji, but I didn’t mind, seeing as it gave Ann some.

What I wasn’t expecting was to be called by Makoto and ushered into the Council Room seeing as she never talked to me till she needed help.

It was hard not to look at the girl that I have loved so many times over. “I’m sorry Kurusu-kun,” She began. “with everything that has happened this week, I hope that no one has treated you poorly.”

I give a small wave. “I’m fine Nijima-senpai, I’m used to this.” And I was, after the years, you learn to block the negative comments.

“That’s good to hear Jo- Kurusu-kun,” A light blush appeared. “let me know if you need anything and I’ll do my best.”

It was hard not to hear that she almost called me Joker, which she shouldn’t know… unless she remembers. “There is one thing,” I said moving to stand near her. “You can start by telling me the name you almost called me.”

She looked away as the blush turned redder. “I-I called… called you Joker.”

I smile at that and was happy that she somehow remembers me. “Hello, Queen.”

At that, she turns and jumps at me, throwing her arms around my neck before kissing me.

“Hey! What’s going on out there?” We heard Morgana say from my bag on the table and it was Makoto that let him out.

“Hello Mona, it nice to see you again.” She said placing him on the table.

“Again? What does mean, Joker?” They both look at me with a quizzical look.

“He and the others don’t remember, and neither should you by all accounts.”

“What are you talking about, Joker?” Morgana said still just as perplexed.

“I’ve done this more time than I can remember, whenever we failed a Palace, I get sent back to the day I arrive here and each time we have, you guys never remember it… but Makoto does this time.” I said linking hands with Makoto.

_‘This is going to different that’s for sure.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off another Shumako Persona 5 story that has the new game plus vibe to it, there’s goes along the path of only Akira remembers what happens, so here my twist on in. I would shout there story out if I could remember the title of said story. If anyone does, please tell me and I’ll give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Update: I believe the story has been deleted, so sad face all around.
> 
> Update 2: Found the story that inspired this one and have made corrections.
> 
> No real reason for this story apart from getting the premise down and out of my head. So, if you want to use it, go ahead.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
